Chosen
by DragonIceFury
Summary: This is the story of Evelynn Armageddon, and her freinds, Charmine the Husky, and James Overland. This is the story of Jacks parents, how they met, who they were, and how they saved the world. Summary sucks, but yeah, it's an interesting story. Read and Review please.
1. Evelynn

**_Chosen_**

**Alright, so, I came up with this during French class. Weird, right? But I thought, Jack has lots of stories, but what about his parents? This is the story of how James Overland and Evelynn Armageddon saved the world...**

* * *

Evelynn watched as the sun set behind the mountains. Cool, crisp air surrounded her senses, bringing them to full alert.

Noises rung around her ears, the echos of a childs tears. Something about them seemed almost pleasing, as if it was willing the child to shed more sorrow. _'No! I'm not like that!' _Her mind pleaaded with herself.

A crisp, howling wind flipped her flowing hair behind her. She inhaled sharply, unknowing of the dangers that await her ahead, she continued her long trek through the mountains and towards the palace of Ica, the Snow Queen, evil ruler of the Northern Kingdom.

* * *

**Yup, really short, I know. But it's gotta have bunches of chapters somehow! Next one will be shorter, and the third just about as long as this one, the fourth about the same as the second. The fifth should be a reasonable size. Some might be long, some might not. I apologize before hand. We won't be meeting James until the fifth chapter. Alright, read and review. Keep the fire burning!**


	2. Ica

**_Chosen_**

**Hey there again! This is in Third Person, but this chapter revolves around Ica, the Snow Queen. Bet you guys know my inspiration there, right? Anyways, this chapter is REALLY short. Sorry about that, but It's all I have written. And I've gotta make it misterious!**

* * *

"NO!" The icy witch howled. Evelynn was advancing through the Northern Mountains. "She must be stopped, no matter the costs." She turned to her globe. Whirling her hands around it, a large snowstorm formed. "Let's see her get out of this one." A sneer formed on her cruel, thin lips.

* * *

**Okay, there's the chapter. I know it's really short, but you've gotta bear with me, here. Next chapter will be about the same length as last chapter, the one after that should be about as long as this one. The fifth chapter should be longer, but not by to much. I apologize for this, but I've gotta make it interesting. Okay, y'all enjoy your day. Keep the fire burning!**


	3. Meet Charmine, Evelynn's 3POV

**_Chosen_**

**Yeah, I know it didn't take long for me to upload again, but I made a promise to someone, and I plan on keeping it. So, in this chapter, Charmine is introduced, but it's from Evelynns Third Person. Enjoy! Oh, Think S-H when you say Charmine,not C-H.**

* * *

"Charmine, there's a foul snowstorm ahead. We must find shelter." Evelynn smiled at her small Husky. "It's all going to be fine, you'll see, Charmine." Charmine nuzzled Evelynn lightly, beng wary of the bruises they had taken during their run-in with the Yeti.

Evelynn kneeled next to her white Husky. Charmine had been a wonder companion, faithful and true. Evelynn only wished for her loyal friend not to be put on the line. But to protect Charmine, Evelynn had to slay the Northern Witch, Ica.

The cold, bitter night howled on, reminding Evelynn to stay focused. _'A distraction could be fatal.' _Evelynn told herself. Even though the cold never bothered her, she felt cold, in a dark way. It was strange.

* * *

**Okay, there's chapter three. You all are awesome, even though I've only got, like, one review. I thought you would enjoy the next installation of this chapter, so I decided to give it to ya. Hope you liked it! Until next time, keep the fire burning!**


	4. Night

**_Chosen_**

**Okay, I've got to tell you, I feel really guilty. I also feel really disapointed. I mean, fourth chapter, and only one review. Well, enjoy it! Once again, It's a short one.**

* * *

A dark figure - The Shadow King - watched this all, eyes focused on the young girl... "So, this is the one? I know the Fates can do better than that." He carefully placed a finger on his chin. "She will be delightfully easy to turn." He sneered as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Told you it was short. Well, I'm kinda shocked at how short it turned out to be. I thought it would be a little longer. What ever. So, tomorrow, I might not get to update until later. Oh well. Until then, we won't get to know. Please review, I'm not sure how I'm doing. Alright, I should go. I've gotta check on my other fanfictions. Maybe try and work on them. Just going to send this out there... I've got three other fanfictions, so if you like this one, check them out. They're called, 'The Storm That Follows', 'Believe it', and, 'Frozen in Time'. Enjoy them if you want to read them, and if you do, please review them! All support is appreciated. Until next time, keep the fire burning!**


	5. Evelynn Meets James

**_Chosen_**

**Welcome, once again to this story! I've got nothing else to say. This will be the lngest chapter yet! Oh yea, and Evelynn meets James this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Evelynn sighed as she lay down on the rocky floor of the cave. She looked at Charmine, who was already asleep in the dark hide-away, looking quite peaceful. "You sleep on, girl. You've earned it." Evelynn whispered, stroking the young pups soft fur.

Her head snapped to the side -rather painfully, at that- when she heard footsteps walking towards her and Chamine. Slowly, she moved onto the tips of her feet.

A stone dropped, waking the white Husky up. Evelynn made a gesture for Charmine to remain quiet. Evelynn drew her knife from its holder on her ankle and stood up. `Show yourself.`She demanded. Charmine, who ws now also on her feet, snarled in a threatening stance.

"You can put the weapon down now. There's no need for any violence." A boy about her age smirked at her.

"Who are you?!" Evelynn snarled, making a point not to lower her knife. "I'm not afraid to attack you!" she poised the knife in a deadly faashion just to make her case.

"Ha!" The boy scoffed. "The name's Jamesy, but you can call me James. And like I said, you can put the knife down. There's no need for any violence." He stood there, still smirking, not bothering to move.

"Not a chance, _James_." She glared at him pointedly. "Why are you here?" She remained under his gaze, unflinching.

"More like, why are _you _here." He scoffed. "If you haven't noticed, I came from deeper within the cave." He returned her icy glare.

"Oh," Evelynn dropped her threatneing stance. "This is your home."

* * *

**Yea, yea. Still relatively short, but hey! Atleast It's longer! Well, we'll see more of Ica and the Shadow King, but you'll find out his name later. Any guesses? By the way, he isn't Pitch, but I designed him to be like Pitch. So, any guesses to what his name is? Once again, our time has been cut short. I apologize. Whatever. Keep the fire burning!**


	6. Ica and Night(Ica 3POV)

**_Chosen_**

**Hey y'all. Can I please get more reviews? I want to know how I'm doing. Enjoy!**

* * *

The work the Snow Queen had put together was for not, as Evelynn had found the cave. And even worse, it was _his _cave. "Get me my crystal!" She screamed at her viscious servants.

"Crystal this, crystal that, why even bother? They either break or their magic runs out." An evil voice echoed around her palace.

"Night, get out of here, right now! Or I'll blast you back to the Ice Age!" She screamed back, shooting whirlwinds of ice.

"Now, now, Ica," He spoke as if he were disciplining a puppy, "That's no way to treat an old friend, is it?" Ica looked around, ready to shoot. "I know what you want... And I can give it to you."

Ica was almost speechless. "Y-you can?"

Night suddenly emerged. "Yes, I can. But for a price."

"What price?" Ica asked cautiously.

Night sneered. "The girl. You must give her to me."

Ica nodded. "Deal... I have no need for Evelynn."

* * *

**Yes, short. It was shorter on my paper than here. Meh. I hope you liked it regardless. Keep the fire burning!**


	7. Discussion, James 3POV

**_Chosen_**

**XD HI! WELCOME BACK TO THIS CRAZY STORY! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

James nodded. "It's been quite awhile since anyone of your sorts has come here."

"Of my sorts...?" Evelynn looked at him, puzzled.

"Oh yes. But she wasn't heroic. She was pure evil, looking for victims. Of course, I didn't allow her to stay, so she cursed me."

"How?" Something worried Evelynn.

"I'd fall in love with the greatest hero ever. But she wouldn't love me. Atleast, not until I was dying, or dead. Of course, I'd have to help them on their quest." James looked off. "That's why you need to leave."

Evelynn was suprised. He knew who it was going to be. "Oh." She whistled for Charmine. "We're leaving now." Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she sighed. "I'm sorry I intruded on your home."

"Wait!" James called, making Evelynn turn around. "You can stay, but only for tonight. In the morning, you have to leave."

* * *

**Yes, short. I know. I hope you liked it. Keep the fire burning!**


	8. Night 2

**_Chosen_**

**Hey! How's it going? So, been a long time. I need reviews! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

Night Enjoyed watching James suffer. His joyous spirit broken would bring him back... Forever.

"Your mistake James. We all know what's going to happen." A sneer grew on Night's face as his eyes glowed in the gloom and darkness. "Forever."

* * *

**I know, it's short, but it's still good. PLEASE REVIEW! Keep the fire burning!**


	9. James 2

**_Chosen_**

**WELCOME to another chapter... Meh. This will, from now on, only be updated once a week. ENJOY!**

* * *

"So, what's your name?" James questioned Evelynn, sitting next to her.

"Evelynn." She let a small smile show on her face. "It's been awhile since I had company."

"Really? Why?" James raised an eyebrow at this. Why was such a pretty girl travelling alone? Wait... PRETTY?!

He was interupted from his thoughts by her answer, "I... I was abandoned. My family kicked me out, and left me to die on he cold streets. I was... I was a freak." Evelynn let out a sigh. "But then I learned the prophecy, and I knew what I had to do."

"The prophecy?"

"_Snow and Ice bring doom and sorrow, a wiser choice is doomed to follow. Love nd Death, neither part, a heroes blood will save her heart._"

"Oh... That prophecy..." James let out a little huff, "So you think the hero is you?"

"Yes!" Evelynn looked at James, an almost incredulous loook on her face. "The Snow Queen needs a change of heart." Evelynn layed her head back on a stone. "Or I'm the one that needs saving. But then who'll be the hero?" A small sigh carried through the cave.

"You need to sleep." James placed his hand on her forehed, as if checking her temperture.

Evelynn nodded. "You're right... Goodnight."

"Goodnight..."

* * *

**A BIT LONGER! I AM AMAZING! No I'm not. I wrote this ahead of time, so yeah, that's the story. Now, off with ya! Go read someone else's story, they'll appreciate it!**

**Keep the fire burning!**

**-DragonIceFury**


End file.
